Erica
Erica is a playable character in Knights in the Nightmare. Base Stats Website Description A noble woman who became a knight, despising the idea of treating the upper-crust society any differently than the working class. She works to restore the country. Tome Description "She was born into nobility but quickly learned to hate class distinction and prejudice. One day, Erica would like to be a housewife and take care of a family, but she feels compelled to serve her kingdom as a knight. She trained alongside Seriee, and has taken it upon herself to look after Frances." Quotes 'Pause Talk:' *On Norberg, One Who is Owed: "It's all because of Norberg that I made it so far." *On Norberg, One Who is Owed: "He has taken care of me since I was very young..." *On Norberg, One Who is Owed: "You'd never think it, but he's a worry-wart." *On Norberg, One Who is Owed: "I'll thank him properly some day..." *On Seriee, A Good Rival: "Seriee's skill with the sword is outstanding." *On Seriee, A Good Rival: "I remember learning the sword right alongside her." *On Seriee, A Good Rival: "Seriee is an adorable girl, no matter how she looks." *On Rolf, A Good Superior: "He's the same age as me, but he's so dignified..." *On Moira, An Engaged One: "...She beat me." *On Ernest, A Great Teacher: "I hear he is extremely good at training new recruits." *On Crozeph, An Inspiration: "I hear she's showing a lot of promise. I will, too." *On Annalot, A Lady Knight: "I'd have liked Freiber's daughter to work under me." *On Frances, A Subordinate: "Should I take Frances to the harvest festival...?" *On Nordich, A Selfish Prince: "His engagement is all the talk among the knights." *"My father cried to try and stop me from this path..." *"Social rank is not always proportional to character." *"I consider it my pride to be a knight." *"I want to be myself. That's all." *"A wealthy man's daughter? That means nothing to me." *"My nephew is so cute, and so unlike my older brother." *"As a citizen of this land, I chose the knighthood." *"You don't meet very many Tiamats these days..." *"As a citizen of this land, I chose the knighthood." *On Alier, A Princess: "I've heard Princess Alier can be very headstrong." *On Alier, A Princess: "The princess of the Tiamats is famed for her beauty..." *On Alier, A Princess: "Princess Alier is 18. I enlisted at that age." *"...I'm... 28 this year..." 'Using Key Item:' *"I would often have tea parties with my friends..." *"Nothing beats a tea party outside in the sunlight..." *Shall I pour you a cup? Kidding, of course." *"I take my tea without adding anything to it." 'Recruitment:' *"I vow on my sword that I will be of service to you!" 'Level Up:' *"It is an honor." *"I'll work hard... for our kingdom's future!" *"I shall be of still greater use to you." *"I vow to continue the fight for the kingdom!" 'Exile:' *"Am I not skilled enough? This is unfortunate..." 'Dying in battle:' *"I am satisfied... to die as a... knight. Proudly!" Category:Characters Category:Knights in the Nightmare Characters Category:Knights